


Pillow Fight

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow Fight, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Anti finds himself under attack from the Jims and their pillows.





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAwkwardLadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/gifts).



The red glowing numbers of Anti’s alarm clock reflected on the ceiling above him. It was two in the morning and Anti was wide awake. This was the third time this week sleep managed to avoid him. He continued to watch the flashing amber light. His eyes were heavy, yet they refused to stay closed.

This was getting old, so Anti heaved out of bed, put on a pair of his favorite green slippers, and stepped into the shadowy hallway. It was entirely dark except for a ray of light emitting from under the door to the Jims’ room. That was normal, so Anti ignored it. He dragged his feet as he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink of warm milk. It didn’t help him sleep, but it was better than nothing.

As Anti passed the Jims’ room, the door swung open, the light blinding him, and a massive, soft silhouette nailed him in the face. The muscles in Anti’s leg tensed to stop him from falling back. The fluffy object fell to his feet, and he squinted into the room. A few of the Jims were holding pillows while trying, and failing, to suppress their laughter. The rest watched with silent grins on their faces. A single Jim stood in front of Anti with anxious look, realizing what he did.

Anti could feel his face turn crimson with unyielding wrath. But, before he could reprimand any one, another pillow was thrown at his face. Anti’s blood was boiling at this point. The Jims were taking advantage of Anti’s temporary blindness. They would receive no mercy from him. He swiftly snatched the two pillows from the ground below him and hurled them at a Jim who was too busy giggling to notice.

“You guys want a fight? I’ll give you one you’ll never forget!” Anti cried through his clenched teeth as he charged into the room.

Immediately, the Jims scrambled around for more ammo. Anti was struck left and right as he tried to gather more pillows. He managed to strike a Jim who fell onto another causing a domino effect that resulted in five Jims on the ground. Two Jims coordinated an attack to take down Anti. One was standing on a bed when he swung a pillow into Anti’s face. At the same time, the other socked the back of Anti’s legs. The two-pronged attack slammed him to the ground.

The war continued with overwhelming casualties. Anti was beginning to enjoy the pillow fight. As the fight progressed, Anti was eventually backed against a wall. He held his arms up to defend himself from the onslaught of pillows, and his laughter did little to help him find a way to escape. Suddenly, a firm pillow belted the back of Anti’s head. The blow came from behind and had enough strength to send Anti to the ground.

Wil had climbed through the window above Anti and crashed his pink pillow down on Anti. No one knew what Wil was doing, and no one bothered to ask. The Jims watched with excitement as Wil stood over his victim, ready to strike again.

“Whose next, dears?” Wil asked with a twisted smile.

The Jims scattered through the room. Wil stepped over Anti’s limp body and continued the fight by wiping out several Jims with a single swing. Anti watched in shock as he rose to his feet. The Jims were preoccupied with their new target, allowing Anti to find a way back to Wil. He had to fight through the sea of Jims to get to Wil. When he finally got the chance, Anti thumped a pillow down on Wil’s back. Wil spun around, pillow in hand, and returned the attack with double the power. Anti was knocked back and left in complete surprise at Wil’s strength. Anti knew Wil was strong, but he had never seen him in action like this. It was slightly terrifying.

The room was filled with laughter and battle cries. It was ample chaos as pillows began to burst, releasing thousands of small feathers. No seemed to care about the mess, and the supply of pillows never seemed to deplete. But, before a clear victor could be determined, the door burst open.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Dark demanded from the doorway with an expression of such deep fury that the room was instantly silent. “IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

Without a second thought, Wil and the Jims dropped the pillows in their hands. Dark remained motionless, waiting for some kind of response or apology, when he was also clobbered in the face with a pillow. This time, Anti was the perpetrator of the infamous pillow-to-face attack. Dark responded my closing his eyes in order to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and picked up the pillow. He looked at it then lifted his head and gave Anti a menacing glare. He launched it back at Anti with too much speed for Anti to evade the attack. An inevitable smirk formed on Dark’s face at his bullseye. “You’ll regret that, my friend.”

The fight was in full force now, and there was no end in sight. The room was a disaster, yet no one even noticed. Everyone was determined to become the ultimate pillow-fight champion. The Jims worked together to take down their enemies. Dark, Wil, and Anti joined forces against the Jim army.

That morning, Bing walked by the room and peered inside. Wil and Dark had fallen asleep with each other on a pile of Jims. Anti was sleeping in a battle stance on the carpet with even more Jims. The entire scene was coated in a layer of tiny, white feathers like a patch of snow. Bing knew exactly what must have happened last night.

“Cute,” he whispered as he softly closed the door to let the warriors rest.


End file.
